Spencer and Madeline
by criminalmindsfantic2018
Summary: When young Dr. Spencer Reid gets kidnapped again by a man, he finds this little girl named Madeline. They never even realize that they are related and how. Spencer feels like it is his responsibility to make sure he gets little five year old Madeline and himself out alive. The team only has so much time to find out where Spencer is. Will Spencer figure out how to get out in time?
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds Fanfiction

Spencer and Madeline

Chapter One

Agents Dr. Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jaureu (JJ) walked up to an outlandish log cabin out in the middle of a big patch of woods trying to find an unsub that was responsible of the murders of five to ten year old children.

The agents finally started walking up the creaky wooden stairs to the door when Spencer opened his mouth, "I hope you realize that I am not going to knock on the door." He said. Jennifer laughed, "Ooooooooh Dr. Spencer Reid with an IQ of 187 is too much of a chicken to open the door." She said laughing. "Whatever JJ." Spencer said.

JJ knocked on the door very softly to not draw too much attention to Reid and her. "Wow a mouse is louder than you." Spencer chuckled. As he was laughing hysterically, a middle aged male comes to open the door. "Who in the heck are you trespassing on my property?" the man had a southern accent and was very rude.

"Sir we are from the FBI." Spencer said very calmly trying to say civil with the man. "What in the world are two FBI agents doing at my door?" he said rudely. Spencer had enough of the rude man and fired back at him, "Do you know the young little nine year old Paige Westlyn that was murdered while she was innocently babysitting five toddlers?" he said agitated. The guy slammed the door on them. "Nice going Reid." JJ said. They turned to head back to the car to call Hotch to get a warrant to arrest the man when they heard a loud piercing scream from a pullbarn close to the cabin. Spencer drew his gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer and Madeline

Chapter Two

After Spencer drew his gun, he started to slowly go the pullbarn. "SPENCER, DON'T YOU DARE!" JJ screamed as he ignored her and kept on going. "JJ you go the other way, please just trust me." Spencer said. He always hated being the "kid" on the team.

After JJ went the other way, Spencer just kept on creeping up to the door when he heard another scream. He started running faster and faster. When he finally got to the door, he kicked it open. "FBI, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Spencer shouted. But, he didn't see the unsub. All Spencer saw was an innocent little girl tied to a chair with her mouth duct taped. She screamed when she saw Spencer holding the gun.

Spencer ran to the little girl. "Shhhhh its okay." He was saying trying to hush her while untieing her from the chair. "I'm sorry I scared you sweetie." He said very calmly. He took the duct tape off the little girl's mouth. "What is your name?" Spencer asked. "M-Madeline." The girl said between sobs. She jumped into Spencer's arms. Spencer held on to her tight and he rocked her back and forth, "How old are you?" Spencer asked. "F-five." Madeline said. Madeline's sobs started to calm to just sniffles.

"Let's get you out of here." Spencer said. Spencer picked up teeny little Madeline. He started to head out to look for JJ when Madeline screamed again and Spencer got thrown to the ground very forcefully. Everything went black fast for Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer and Madeline

Chapter Three

Spencer woke up again. He was looking around trying to comprehend his surroundings when he realized that he was tied to a chair. He also felt another chair tied around his chair, it was Madeline. "Madeline, are you awake?" Spencer mumbled. Madeline whimpered, "Where are we?" she whispered. Spencer looked around again, "I-I don't know." He said.

Spencer and Madeline sat in the room for a long time being quiet not knowing what was going to happen next. After about an hour of waiting, a shadow from the hallway started getting closer and closer to the door until the same man came to the door with a gun and knife in his hand. Madeline gasped. "STAY QUIET!" the man yelled at Madeline and Spencer.

Spencer opened his mouth, "What's your name?" Spencer asked very timidly. The man looked at Spencer with exasperated eyes, "My name is….. Isaiah." He said. Spencer looked up, "Like from the bible?" Spencer asked very confused. The man nodded more calmly then before. "Finally, someone who understands." The man said but then he turned like into a total different person, "HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND! HE'S A SINNER!" the man yelled. _Just like Tobias._ Spencer thought to himself as he had a flashback being tortured and held at gunpoint for two days.

Madeline started to whimper again. The man walked over to Madeline. "Why are you crying?" the man asked demandingly. "D-don't h-h-hurt me please." The girl begged. Isaiah looked up, "I won't hurt you. But my brother Tobias or my father might." Spencer looked up at him with his jaw dropped, "As in Tobias Hankel?" Spencer asked.

The team was starting to get very worried. Reid and JJ still haven't come back and it has been four hours since they left on their journey to try to find the unsub. "Neither of them are answering their phones." Morgan said frustrated.

Hotch was pacing the conference room back and forth. "What should we do?" Hotch asked wondering what the rest of the team was thinking. "Do you want to see if Garcia can track them?" Morgan asked. "Morgan get on to Garcia right now." Hotch enjoined to Morgan. Morgan got out his cell phone to call Garcia until he realized that his screen gone black.

"Come on you piece of junk." Morgan said annoyed. Morgan kept pressing the power button until all of a sudden a streaming video comes onto his phone screen, of Reid and a little girl tied to chairs. Morgan gasped. "GUYS! COME HERE!" Morgan yelled. Everyone including Garcia came to look at his phone when Garcia mentioned, "The same thing happened to my computer." Hotch looked up, "He is a Tobias Hankel copycat."


End file.
